


Marshmallow

by FireEye



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Nomad!V.  Fluff and feelings on a stakeout.
Relationships: V/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 22





	Marshmallow

V turned the marshmallow this way and that, watching the fire consume it. Then, quite softly, she blew it out. Sliding the softened glob of sugar off the end of her knife, she popped it in her mouth; eyes closed, she savored it, and scraped her thumb lightly across the edge of the knife.

But that was a thing about V, how she always got such pleasure out of the simplest things in life. Sight, sound, _sensation_.

Jabbing another marshmallow with the tip of her pocket knife, V set it alight with her pocket lighter.

This time, she caught him staring. Blowing out the fire, she slipped the marshmallow off the knife, and held it out in her hand.

“Want one?”

Jackie’s gaze flicked to the marshmallow melting on her outstretched fingers. Then back to her face. He pressed his tongue against his lip, shrugged, and shoved off the wall.

He plucked the marshmallow from her hand, managed to get most of it into his mouth before it fell apart, and sucked the remainder of the sticky sugar off his thumb and finger.

V’s breath hitched. That, and the muted smile on her lips being the barest hints of a suppressed chuckle. The bag in her lap crinkled as she dug into it for another marshmallow. Jackie opted to join her on the desk as she lit it up.

The motion of her hands slowed as he brushed her hair back over her shoulder. His knuckles grazed the side of her neck, and she turned her head just far enough to peer up at him sidelong as he leaned in closer. His mouth brushed her cheek, not quite a kiss, but prompting her to tilt her face towards his.

“ _Fuck_ ,” V swore sharply, making a snap grab for the marshmallow that dripped off her knife. She _caught_ it, too, and shoved it into her mouth. “Fucking _..._ ”

She _hrmph_ ed, glancing off across the abandoned office.

Jackie snickered.

V scrubbed her hand across her mouth, and wiped the marshmallow residue off on her jeans. With a curt huff, she closed her knife and turned back toward him. He touched her chin, leading her right back into a soft, heartfelt kiss that tasted overwhelmingly like sweetener and artificial vanilla.

Her fingers dug into his jacket; V dragged him closer even as she shifted herself further towards him. He was happy to oblige her, finding his balance by touch.

_“Heads up: we have a perimeter breach. Looks like our guys.”_

“Ah,” V remarked.

Jackie straightened up. Without thinking, he touched her hand where it lingered on his chest.

“Go time, huh?” he asked.

“Mhhm.”

Jackie dropped off the desk, and rolled his shoulders. V crumpled the bag closed and shoved the remainder of her stash into a pocket of her jacket. Her knife went with it. He was already pacing by the time she got to her feet.

“Hey.”

V touched his shoulder, and he glanced down. Her fingers slid towards his neck; she drew herself up, and he met her halfway as she pulled him into another kiss. Deeper and a touch forceful. His hand found her hip, and he gave her an amicable pat before she managed to pull herself away.

“Give ‘em hell,” Jackie told her. “I’ll be right behind you.”

She went out the window.

He went for the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This game hurt my feelings and I needed fluff.
> 
> also: new fandom, getting my characterization on point, etc.


End file.
